


And Then There Were Us

by xSirix



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSirix/pseuds/xSirix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rose Noble reflect on their 10 years of marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something because everyone needs some fluff now and again :-D
> 
> Hope that you enjoy ;-)
> 
> I don't own Doctor Who! (sadly)

“Sarah is sleeping.” John Noble says as he gets under the covers and cuddles up to his wife of 10 years, Rose Noble (Nee Tyler, and how he loves to remind Jackie)

“Hmm... I've been thinking...” Rose says as she sits up with her back to the wall and Johns arm around her waist and his head on her chest while she runs her hands through his hair. “Maybe we should get another one?”  
John opens his eyes lifts his head and stares at her. He blinks a few times but doesn't say anything.

“Just hear me out! There's almost 2 decades between me and Tony so I know how it is having a much younger sibling running about and I just don't want that to happen to Sarah.”  
After staring at each other for 5 seconds John burst out laughing and sits up on the bed.

“Yeah okay, it was just something I thought you would have been up too, but never mind good night...” Rose mumbles and lays back down, her back facing John. Realizing his mistake he lays back down and spoons her and puts his face in the crook of her neck.

“Rose I would love another one.” He says into her neck. That makes her turn around and face him.

“Then why did you laugh?” She asks. He smiles and says.

“Who would've thought 10 years ago that we would ask each other this question? I mean you were dating Mickey and I was happily engaged to Martha.”

“And look how that turned out. Now their third child is on his way.” Rose said with a smile.

“We are quite something aren't we?” John say as Rose turns back around and John cuddles closer to her. “But what you said about having another one...?”


End file.
